The recreational vehicle (RV) industry has long employed ladders and step assemblies to assist entry and exit from the RV. Common RV design requires the use of five stairs to reach the main level due to the height from the ground. Typically, two external steps are used with three more inside the vehicle. When stairs are used inside the vehicle, however, the amount of useable floor space is greatly diminished.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a retractable staircase for an RV that does not reduce the amount of useable floor area inside the vehicle.